Talk:Galacta Knight
Lets make this perfectly clear: His name is GALACTIC KNIGHT! It says it in the game's "Theater" (#28) :I think that Galactic Knight is Galacta Knight's tile, not name. I can make it and have it redirect here if you want. Would that suffice? -EmptyStar I suppose so. I would just like to know where the name "Galacta Knight" comes from. :Pause the game during the fight and go ahead a few screens and it says Vs. Galacta Knight. -EmptyStar Oh. Thank you. That clears that up for me. * I knew what I was talking about when I created this article, thank you very much. Now, let's talk about what we expected in the game. When Meta Knight wished for the greatest warrior in the galaxy, I half expected it to be Kirby. :P Aerandir 21:21, 30 September 2008 (UTC) If it were it would be kinda of weird it could of been kirby until NOVA said he was sealed away :What I mean is: Holy Nightmare is from the anime, Galacta Knight from KSSU, which makes impossible for Holy Nightmare for even CREATING Galacta Knight. Question Should we make a Trivia section and mention there was a mistranslation in the Theater saying Galacta Knight's Japanese name? Just wondering. Bugzy 02:00, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :If Galactic Knight truly is his Japanese name, I think the mistranslation should be for "Galacta" rather than "Galactic." 18:44, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe the best we could hope for there is Galacta somehow coming back from the dead in another game. Then maybe the flow of consistency will be our guide. I really don't think Galacta Knight is really dead. He's just too awesome! --Stella Knight'' 21:26, 28 August 2009 (UTC) That was me that made that MSPainting btw, and I'm fairly embarrased by it because it was only my third one and pretty bad. :P'' "Galacta Knight is Kirby from the future" theory I don't believe this theory. I also don't think it should be on the article. Besides, the color of Galacta Knight is darker than the color of Kirby.-- -Like I said before, I'm screaming "NO!" to the top of my lungs, because Galacta Knight is from the PAST. Says it right in the game. NOT the future. Problem. Solved.- I think that he's a completly seperate and individual being, not Kirby from the furture (or the past). I like the idea, but it's just not likley.Yamikanzi 14:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Really, people?! Why does the page say he may be one of the hardest bosses in Kirby history? In Meta knightmare ultra, I beat him on my first try, and it took a while longer to beat bosses like wham bam rock or marx. Also, he may be able to handle Galaxia? Why would anyone think that? -puff :He's hard when you battle him as Kirby. The Battle as Meta Knight is actually pretty easy.--Giokutalkuser 21:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Let's give these nerd-raged fans a piece of my mentality. Guys, lets not add too much fan/nerd speculation here. Galactic Knight is his JAPANESE NAME, not his title. If Galacta Knight was Kirby as his future self, why would he attack him? It makes no sense, and he's WAY back from even Meta Knight's own timeline. Plus, just because he was the "Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy", he's NOT the hardest boss to beat; maybe he was in his own time, but times change. Galacta Knight is not one of Galaxia's wielders; he would've been had it and Meta Knight would have never come across it. Also, don't go "OMFG U STOOPID FURFAG HE IS KIRBY FROM THE FUTURE AND HE CAN WIELD GALAXXIA YOU STOOPID GAYFAG!!1!111!!!" on me just because I said that. You fans add way too much speculations based on your own opinions and don't have any real evidence, causing too much discrepancies. As long as you're not going overboard with this fan stuff I'm okay, but don't go blowing up this article alright? Sheeesh...and nerdyaboutkirby, quit stalking me already...I'm just helping this wiki however I can... ModelS 03:51, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :What the heck are you talking about? And watch the language - even if it's used as an example it's still from you. I don't see anything in the page history that points to that at the time of your message. If something is theorycraft and does not have direct evidence from the plotline, just remove it and say why in the edit summary. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 03:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry if I went ballistic just now, but there are alot of over-the-top fans out there that really gets my blood to a boil. If it's not in the page history I can assure you, some nut is gonna post it on that page sooner or later. Someone did post something regarding Galacta Knight as a Galaxia wielder and it was removed. I may not be good at adding good info or articles on this wiki (a page about Energy Spheres was deleted, and I don't see anyone going to make it better), but at least I'm helping you guys out here. If I'm doing something wrong PLEASE tell me. I want to contribute to this wiki the best way I can without screwing something up. So maybe we can discuss something on a chat or send me a message okay? ModelS 04:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :This is a wiki, not a fan-site. Information on here ideally conforms to those of encyclopaedias - no "nut" posts such information that you speak of because everything is evidence-based. If it's not, it gets removed; if it's not yet removed then anyone can help to remove it. And since you already noticed that page history does not record such an entry, then I think the point of this topic is moot and empty - there's nothing to be discussed. And saying that someone will post something bad in the future without previous history of them doing so in the page history is just prejudice. Addressing the second part of the post, if you're still new to Kirby wiki, then you might want to read Kirby Wiki:Editor's Manual.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 07:46, November 12, 2011 (UTC) And really, why has everyone been accusing me lately? I like patrolling, and I spiff up new edits if they seem to lack something. When I look at a recent edit, I usually notice something else wrong with the page, like "Kirby: Squeak Squad" is called "Kirby Squeak Squad". I am in no way stalking you, and I have as much right to edit pages as you do. Please be more aware of this in the future. My name is also NerdyBoutKirby, not "nerdyaboutkirby". NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 18:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Holy cow, what am I missing here? ModelS cool down. Just edit the page and state why. Blue Sun Studios 20:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, is anyone able to upload a clearer picture of Galacta Knight from Kirby's Return to Dream Land? His current pictures aren't too clear... Blue Sun Studios 05:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Since we're already kinda off topic, can someone please explain why one can tell his eyes are noticeably more rectangular then Meta Knight's, because there isn't official artwork of him, he's pixelized in KSSU (so tiny detail is hard to show accurately), and you can still only see a purple glowing oval in KRtDL, so how can you tell his eyes are more rectangular. 23:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Probably just a minor style change. Shacho 14:52, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Shacho About G.K.. If Kirby beat Galacta twice as did meta (based on the canonity of MKU and the tru arenas) then why weren't they sealed in a crystal forever iirc? Because for one, there was no one to seal Kirby and Meta Knight, and no one feared Meta Knight or Kirby as it is known that they use their powers for good, rather than Galacta Knight, who may have been evil. Meta Kirby52 You lose. 19:52, April 9, 2013 (UTC) And I'm back, made an account this time. I came up with a theory: what if galacta knight just lost power over time? That would explain how he's so much weaker in the true arena of KRTDL; he just lost tons of power since then! ServantofCygnus (talk) 17:08, April 12, 2013 (UTC)ServantofCygnus- contact me on smackjeeves.com or cutstuff.net! Galacta Knight still seems pretty strong to me, excluding the fact he cant float anymore. And his moves seem almost upgraded, like instead of the fire pillars he has Light Spears coming out of the ground, which would be more sharper and deadly. Also his "Revolution Beam" esque move does go extremely fast...i fail to see your theory, sorry. Meta Kirby52 You lose. 15:25, April 13, 2013 (UTC) To me, it felt like Galacta took a massive nerfbat between SSU and RTDL. This is more notable in that the RTDL true arena drops your HP, but it still took me an equal amount of retries to kill him. Every aspect of Galacta just seemed weaker... Unless you factor in the Eleventh Hour Superpower/Theme Music Powerup. Galacta is MUCH weaker than the SSU counterpart to me until this. But that's just my opinion. Also, how did you make your signature? ServantofCygnus (talk) 17:08, April 12, 2013 (UTC)ServantofCygnus- contact me on smackjeeves.com or cutstuff.net! Well, you gotta contact one of the admins for a sig like mine, like Changtau2005 or NerdyBoutKirby. But, i do respect your opinion. Meta Kirby52 You lose. 18:52, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Found a rendered Galacta Knight artwork http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/galacta_knight_1__1.png Do you think we should add this one in? It looks very official by the looks of it... Rorosilky5 (talk) 11:21, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :That link doesn't seem to be working, at least for me. Could you perhaps post the image itself to this page? ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 11:51, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. When it is up, be sure to keep an eye on it. Rorosilky5 (talk) 08:11, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, it's up. That esclated quickly, eh? http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/File:Galacta_knight_1_1.png Rorosilky5 (talk) 08:17, June 13, 2016 (UTC) ::After some consideration and research, I believe that this isn't official artwork. It seems to be fan art, given that it appears to have been originally posted to Fantendo. It doesn't seem like it originated from any official source. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ ''You've been... robobotized!'' 11:24, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm very sure this isn't official. I think this is a fan-made icon, which is usually used for him in Brawl mods. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:10, June 13, 2016 (UTC) I think I found some actual official looking artowork. I saw it on this YT video, so its probably not very reliable, but it looks good and would be nice if someone could remove the background. Just sayin'! 00:13, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Nvm. I tried it myself. Just sayin'! 00:30, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :That is a proper render from his trophy in SSB4, so yes. Although it's technically not "artwork," just a render. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 00:34, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Artwork Change This was from the 20th anniversary book. I think it's clearer than both our old KSSU art and the Planet Robobot sticker, but if you disagree, feel free to change it back. SYZekrom (talk) 02:17, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Galacta Knight in Super Kirby Clash Can you tell me the source of Galacta being one of the ordeal bosses of SKC? It is possible of having the music but not the boss himself. Void Termina the Destroyer (talk) 10:42, September 5, 2019 (UTC)